destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Will of Crota
The Will of Crota is a strike in Destiny: The Dark Below. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth. Objectives *Search the Terrestrial Complex *Eliminate the Fallen *Breach the Jovian Complex *Find Omnigul *Kill Omnigul Tactics *Omnigul will summon reinforcements when her health reaches certain levels. *The hallway before the final chamber where you face Omnigul is a good place to retreat to if your health is running low. If enemies follow, there is a raised platform that provides excellent cover. *Cursed Thralls will come out of the door in the room before Omnigul's chamber; keep an eye on your radar and call them out as they appear. *Focus fire on everything but Omnigul until she is the last enemy left. Retreat into the two door room when Omnigul calls for reinforcements, then take out the reinforcing troops. After doing so, attack Omnigul. Repeat until Omnigul is dead. *Omnigul is not a true Ultra-rank enemy despite the skull next to her name. She is still vulnerable to Suppressor and Flashbang grenades. Transcript {Loading Screen} *'ERIS MORN': Omnigul is the last of Crota's generals. She is the architect of her master's wakening. As long as she lives, the threat of Crota's return will haunt this world. Track her down and exterminate every Hive that stands in your way. {Gameplay} *'ERIS': A new Hive army is spawning under the Skywatch. This is Omnigul's doing. Find her. The fireteam heads into the Terrestrial Complex. *'ERIS': Omnigul is wicked and desperate. Keep your Light safe. A mesh laser grid prevents the fireteam from continuing further. The fireteam kills all Fallen in the area. *'ERIS': The Hive infestation is spreading. Hive and more Fallen attack the fireteam, and the fireteam kills them. The laser grid disappears. *'ERIS': Push forward, Guardian. The fireteam continues up the stairs to the top of the complex. A locked door at the far end prevents them from continuing. *'ERIS': The Hive have stirred the scavengers. Omnigul's clever, using the Fallen against you. The fireteam kills all Fallen at the top of the complex. Several skiffs drop off reinforcements, including Phyksin, King Baron. The fireteam kills Phyksin. *'ERIS': Keep moving, Guardian. Find Omnigul. The door opens, and the fireteam continues through it. The fireteam heads through the Skywatch, where a Protector of the Will Knight is dropped off by a tombship. The fireteam continues toward the Jovian Complex. *'ERIS': Omnigul's only purpose is to usher in Crota's return. She failed, but won't stop fighting until her master's will is done. The fireteam sends a Ghost to unlock a door. The door opens, and the fireteam continues. They find Omnigul and engage her. *'ERIS': Omnigul! Destroy her! Omnigul summons Hive support, then retreats up the hill. The fireteam pursues her further inside the complex, where she continues to summon Hive reinforcements as she is weakened. Eventually, the fireteam kills Omnigul, and the remaining Hive retreat. *'ERIS': The agents of Crota's will have been defeated. The Hive will not take this transgression lightly. But you, Guardian, have given them something new to fear. Strike Hoard Loot *Grasp of Malok *Omnigul Bond Gallery TDBStrike.jpg TDBStrike3.jpg References ja:クロタの意思 Category:The Dark Below Strikes